The Lady of the Lake: RRA Style
by Acton1842
Summary: As always, the RRA has a plan to save the day. Because Merlin forgot one fundamental thing before he sent Freya on her last farewell. Merlin/ Freya


**Title:** The Lady of the Lake: RRA Style  
**Characters:** Merlin, Freya  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Humour/ general  
**Notes:** for all the members of the RRA. Happy Christmas!  
**Summary:** as always, the RRA has a plan to save the day. Because Merlin forgot one fundamental thing before he sent Freya on her last farewell. Merlin/ Freya

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the BBC Merlin. I intend no harm/ disrespect. Please don't sue me!

_A/N- you may have met the RRA before. For those who haven't we're a bunch of fangirls who originally united over BBC's Robin Hood. But other fandoms are being taken over too in our quest for world domination *evil laughter*_

_A/N 2- the above quote has not been approved by the RRA. When asked to comment on claims of world domination they declined to answer…_

_A/N 3- a Merlin/ Freya friendly fic. I do not condone this paring, but since the BBC will never approve my opinions I shall settle for this._

_Merry Christmas RRA!_

* * *

It was a rather quiet evening at the RRA HQ. The call for torture had not been half as violent in the past few weeks. The various torture implements used to inflict justifiable amounts of pain on the miscreants of Nottingham were even beginning to rust.

Even the RRA husbands were being well behaved…

But instead of raising suspicions these few moments of calm were being savoured by the RRA. The lead up to Christmas had left some members drained. Others were felling the full brunt of Uni/ College Application Stress (or UCAS) and looming January deadlines. A select few found that after several Fanta induced incidents the best thing to do was to settle down with some hot chocolate (courtesy of Lizhi's kettle) and idly plan more weddings.

So it was a slightly minor surprise when Lizhi burst in, flinging the doors in a dramatic fashion, more akin to Prince Arthur then a tea welding history student.

"You alright Lizhi?" Paula asked, noticing that Lizhi's cheeks were flushed red and that there were dark shadows under her eyes

Lizhi stared at her for a bit and opened her mouth a couple of times in an attempt to explain.

"What's wrong?" asked Mysty

Lizhi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Freya"

"I know. It's a shame her and Merlin can't be together but I guess that there's plenty more fish in the sea" Voldy replied with more than a hint of antipathy. She really wasn't keen on Merlin being with anyone else, how ever adorable she was. And she wasn't alone in that sentiment…

"Yeh poor Merlin. I'm sure he'll get over it" added Deannie

"I don't think he'll have to" Lizhi said

"I know, 'The Lady of The Lake', 'I will repay you some day' etcetera. We get it. She'll come back as the Lady of the Lake and everything will be fine" L. C rolled her eyes, "But I'm not sure the BBC has really thought the link through…"

"That's the point" Lizhi gasped, "They haven't. Therefore we need to go rescue her before anything disastrous happens!"

"Like..?" asked Annie, not sure that she wanted to part with her spot on the sofa, even if it did mean more RRA style travel

Lizhi thought, "like that dress getting ruined for a start"

"It is a bit too pretty to waste" Voldy muttered in agreement

Lizhi turned to her, "Have you got any revival potions stashed away anywhere?"

"Of course!"

"Good; we'll need some. We shouldn't take any chances"

A few girls headed towards the TARDIS as Lizhi and Voldy collected a handful of potions.

"So what's the plan?" asked Maple

"Well I was thinking about what L.C said, about not wanting to believe the Lady of the Lake was going to be Freya. And I agree, I mean the Lady of the Lake has a number of names but none of them are Freya- she's a Norse goddess for crying out loud!"

"Right so...?"

"So…" continued Lizhi very nearly tripping over a sofa in her frantic search, "I believe that the folks of Camelot could benefit from our expertise in… certain fields"

"Like what?" asked Lollzie

"Ah ha!" there was a triumphant cry from somewhere behind a sofa, "I knew health and safety would prevail!"

Paula turned to L. C, "What is she on? Do you think too many drama rehearsals have made her crack?"

L. C sighed, "it's probably a lack of caffeine. Maybe it's the antibiotics" she mused.

Lizhi jumped up from the sofa wielding a fire extinguisher and a first aid kit. She ran over to the TARDIS and , not noticing that it was already open instingtivly put her hand in her left sock pulling out a silver key on a chain.

"Woah, what's that and where did you get it?" L. C raised her eyebrows. The others rolled their eyes at Lizhi and walked in to the TARDIS through the quite clearly open doors.

"Ah" Lizhi grinned, "I get nervous about losing keys. I always carry a spare. I'm sorry I should have asked"

L. C looked as if she was about to yell and Lizhi braced herself. But then L. C smiled, "get in"

Lizhi laughed and stepped in. The co-ordinates were already set for Camelot and the TARDIS was soon hurtling through the time vortex towards Camelot, the lake and _that _dress…

* * *

Merlin and Freya were so absorbed in the beauty of the lake that they didn't notice anything around them. Not the unusual chill of the air, or that oddly familiar sound not too far of. Merlin counted Freya's fading heartbeats and remained oblivious to the scene unfolding on the other side of the lake.

If he had been more observant he would have noticed a purple box materialise out of thin air. He would have noticed his _wife_ Voldy run out, only to be talked to the ground by another girl who promtly dragged her back inside the box.

"What did you do that for?!" screamed Voldy as soon as the doors were shut

"Freya's not dead yet" Lizhi answered calmly, "Let them have this moment" she leaned against the TARDIS door to illustrate her point.

"Hang on" said Maple, "I thought we were here to save her"

"I think that might be what the fire extinguisher is for" mused Annie

"Exactly" said Lizhi, trying to avoid the death glare Voldy was giving her, "I know Merlin's smart and all that, but he is a bloke, and blokes make mistakes"

There was a general sigh of agreement around the TARDIS

"But I still don't see what all this has to do with us and a rescue" sighed Josie, "are we going to save the girl or not?"

"If I'm right we'll save her" Lizhi explained, "If not we'll just have to reset the co-ordinates"

"So how do we do it?" said L. C, "I've an idea what the fire extinguisher is for but it's not going to help if she's dead, is it?"

"That's the point" Lizhi grinned, "What is the number one thing that we learnt from Robin Hood?"

There was a pause

Mysty piped up, "Never trust a guy in leather trousers?"

"Nearly but not quite. Good point though. No, it's more along the Marion and Vasiey line of things"

"Always double check your corpses?" said Mira

"That's the one"

"You think that Merlin is going to set fire to Freya without properly checking that she's dead first" asked L. C

"If I was in his position I wouldn't trust my powers of perception" shrugged Lizhi. She turned and opened the door a fraction, "He's gone. Come on"

The girls of the RRA crept to the edge of a bank, staying hidden in the trees. Merlin was soon back with an armful of green ferns. He lovingly spread them out with tender care. Lizhi could feel Voldy glaring at him next to her.

"It's ok honey" Lizhi whispered, "he doesn't know he's doing it; blame the writers"

Voldy's fists were clenched but she knew it was true.

Merlin gently gathered up Freya's limp form in his arms and placed her in the boat.

"Everyone ready?" whispered Deannie

Merlin blinked back the tears and pushed the boat out onto the lake. He watched it float away slowly.

On the bank, Lizhi pulled the clip out of the fire extinguisher

Feeling his heart break as he did it, Merlin reached out and whispered a few words. Bright flames leapt into the air from Freya's boat. The members of the RRA healed their breath.

And then he couldn't stand it any longer. He ran.

So did the RRA. They all collectively jumped into the freezing (but surprisingly shallow) lake water. Deannie and Paula steadied the boat as Lizhi fired the extinguisher. The flames were quickly out. L. C stopped and listened for a pulse.

She laughed, "Lizhi, you were right!"

"Is she ok?" asked Mysty

L. C nodded, "The flames didn't catch her, but the dress is a bit singed"

Voldy waded to Freya and tipped the contents of a small blue bottle into Freya's mouth

Lizhi shook her head, "I'm so glad it worked"

"Yeh, but what are we going to do with her once she wakes up?" asked Voldy

Lizhi's face fell; she hadn't thought of that

There was a murmur from the boat

"We could leave her with Isabella and Vaisey" suggested Annie

"We could take her back to HQ" added Mysty

"What about taking her home?" asked Josie

"Not safe enough with the whole werewolf thing" Lizhi pointed out

"We could leave her here" suggested Voldy, "Just as long as she promises not to go anywhere near Camelot or Merlin EVER again"

"There's an empty cell at HQ" said L. C, "we could put her in there, until the writers demand that we bring her back"

The members of the RRA nodded in agreement

"Merlin? Where am I?" asked a quiet voice form the boat

L. C took up the introduction, "Your on a lake. We are the RRA and we've just saved your life"

"Oh" was all Freya could manage

"Oh indeed" Voldy muttered

* * *

Freya was tucked up in bed in a RRA high security cell. Not that they told her it was a prison and she was so grateful she thought it was a palace.

Lizhi offered out cakes to all the RRA girls who lounged on sofas in the HQ.

"Do you think Merlin will be ok?" asked Mira

"He should be" said Annie, liking the icing off the top of her cake

"He's got Arthur to comfort him" added Lizhi under her breath. Voldy threw her a quizzical look, but Lizhi just shrugged it off.

"Any other rescue missions we should know about?" Deannie asked

"Nah, I'm shattered" Lizhi grabbed a mug of tea and flopped down on a sofa, "I think we can have a rest until series three"

The girls all sighed. Not only had they saved Freya, but the overgrown lizard (or dragon) was out of the picture and the BBC had been smart enough to re-commission the series. Everything was right in the world.

And just in time for Christmas...

* * *

_A/N- happy christmas everyone. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
